


Closing the Distance

by Tangled_Dreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Dreams/pseuds/Tangled_Dreams
Summary: Rey wants to ask Ben out on a date but other things get in the way...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Closing the Distance

Rey quietly closed the door behind her, flicking the lock over out of habit. It took all of her strength to not leave and return back to Rose. She could feel the wine starting to stir in her gut. She felt so nervous. It was only Ben, her roommate. The same friend she met back at university that had needed an extra person to pay rent. The same friend she was about to ask out. There used to be another guy that shared the apartment with them, Hux. He had moved out last week, after receiving a promotion at work. Now it was the two of them.

“Hey, Rey!” Ben's voice echoed down the narrow hall.  
“Hi, Ben,” she replied, dropping her keys back into her bag.  
Walking towards the living room, she could feel her heart getting louder with each step. This whole thing was messing with her head. Rey found Ben sprawled out on the couch with Die Hard on once again. He gave her a brief smile before turning back to the movie, unaware that she was admiring his profile. All angles and distinguished features. She hid her smile as she placed her bag on the table and went to their tiny kitchen.  
“How was your day?” He yelled above the gunshots from the movie.  
“Couldn't wait to get out of there. You?”  
“The usual, doing everyone's job plus mine.”  
“That's usually the case,” she replied sarcastically.

Rey poured herself a glass of water, then steeled herself as she walked over to the couch. Ben shuffled over for her and she decided to sit a little closer than usual to test his reaction. Nothing. She watched as he pushed his dark hair away from his face. It was now curling past his shoulders in soft waves. He was way overdue for a cut. She tried to calm her nerves by watching the movie. Not even Bruce Willis could distract her.

“You alright, Rey?” Ben turned slightly to face her.  
She was going to answer when she got scared by an explosion, sending water down the front of Ben and her.  
“Shit, Im so sorry.”  
Ben had jumped at the coldness of the water before starting to laugh, “Im grateful it wasn't tea like you normally have.”  
He stood up, removing his shirt in one swift motion and used it to dry parts of the couch. Rey gulped nervously. He was a powerhouse of muscle and to think he usually hid it under all those button up shirts and jumpers.  
“Im just going to go change and we can watch another movie,” Ben said before heading towards his room.  
If she wanted a chance to ask him, it was now or never. She pulled herself out of the couch and followed. The door was closed. This was her last chance to back out. No change of mind after this moment. 

Rey turned the door knob.

Surprise blossomed on Ben's face before it turned into panic as she saw him in his boxer shorts. His jeans and shirt dumped randomly on the floor. “Rey, what are you doing?”  
She slowly made her way over to him, as if in a dream. It felt like she was looking at herself outside her body.  
“Rey?” He asked again in a whisper.  
Rey stared up into his dark brown eyes before letting her eyes trail down to his gorgeous lips and the rest of his body. She took another step closer before he finally closed the distance. The kiss was tender and cautious but no less breathtaking. He pulled back to look at her, his smile confirming that he felt the same about her. 

Ben kissed her again, lifting his hands to cradle the back of her head. His thumbs rubbed the side of her cheeks gently as he increased the intensity. Her mouth parted and his tongue began exploring her with much more skill than anticipated. She moaned slightly.  
“Ive been wanting to kiss you for so long but was afraid I would ruin everything,” Ben said, his voice hoarse.  
“You could never ruin anything,” Rey replied, reaching a hand up to his face. After a moment, she let her hand fall to his shoulder and began to trace his body with her fingers. Ben watched with a dark light in his eyes as her hand went past his chest and down to rest on his hips. She could see that he was straining already against the fabric of his shorts. He nodded, too absorbed in the moment to form a word.

With both hands, she slowly pulled the shorts down to reveal himself completely to her. Ben was watching her carefully, his chest rising and falling heavily as she gently touched his cock. He jumped slightly and she stopped, “Did I hurt you?”  
Ben laughed nervously, “No. It's just, I would never expected this in a million years.”  
He leaned in again and kissed her. She resumed what she wanted to do before, surprised at how soft and hard he felt as she moved her hand along the length of him. Ben's kisses moved to her jawline, then her throat.  
“I want to see you now,” he growled against her skin.  
Without hesitation, Rey lifted her arms and he removed her dress, throwing it onto his pile of clothes. His eyes roamed her body hungrily as she took off her bra, then waited till she nodded before sliding her underwear off. He seemed to be absorbing every detail of her before he said, “You are so beautiful.”  
He scooped her up easily in a bridal carry and placed her on his bed. She watched as he crawled onto the bed then over her. He began kissing down the length of her body, teasing one of her nipples with his teeth while his hand caressed the other. It made her feel wild with need. His eyes never left hers as he made his way down lower. “Tell me to stop and I will,” he murmured as he stopped at the edge of her hip. When she didnt object, he pushed her legs slightly apart than began something magical.

All of her body began to buzz as she felt his tongue swirl and flick every inch of her. She stroked his hair as he explored her more intimately there, his technique adjusting to the reactions he got.  
“Oh my god,” she whispered repeatedly.  
He lifted his head. “You are so fucking wet,” he said, sliding a finger inside her.  
Her body didnt know what to do, writhing under his touch as he added another one. It wasn't enough. She wanted his warm body pressed against hers, to finally be with him.  
“Please,” Rey asked.  
Ben understood, his own need was starting to build in him as well. He kissed his way back up her body, his dark hair falling around his face like a veil. As his lips met hers again, he slid his cock into her. 

Rey felt herself gasp and Ben swallowed it up, his kiss almost bruising. She clung to his back as felt him draw himself out of her slowly. With each moment, it became less uncomfortable as her body accommodated for his size. His body started to get a rhythm and she matched it. He stopped kissing her and closed his eyes. She could feel his body vibrating with tension as she felt a sensation, a pressure building between her legs. She was moaning with every thrust, getting closer to the edge. She buried her head into his neck, gripping his neck tightly when he finally sent her over.  
“Ben,” she whispered as her body became a live wire of pleasure. Ben's breathing matched his body movement, hard and fast. Extending her pleasure as well. Then she felt it, a warm gush filling her up. Ben groaned and finished with a few more movements before withdrawing from her shakily.

He fell beside her with a goofy grin on his face. She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back, he was looking at her with such longing, it made her heart skip. So much for asking about a date.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something full on like this. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
